Operation T.H.I.R.T.E.E.N.
Operation THIRTEEN is the first chapter to Codename: Kids Next Door: Until the End. It is approximately 5,052 words. Plot In Numbuh Four's Point of View, it explains that that day is Sector V's set decommissioning date, and Numbuh Four is depressed about Numbuh One's departure. Believing that the many times Numbuh Four starts muttering to himself (or yelling) may possibly ruin their chances of being Teen Spies, Numbuh Three-Sixty-Two checks him over in two tests. The first one, he has to get a box with unknown contents across a room with many obstacles. In the second one, he has to escape the Delightful Children and save the others. He passes his tests and Numbuh Three-Sixty-Two gets annoyed with him, telling him to leave in a M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H. Chapter Text Thirteen Homage Initiates Random Tests Even Effecting Numbuh-362 Numbuh Four kicked the stone at his foot and watched the clouds scuttle over the sky. It'd been a week since Numbuh One had been sent to the Glactic Kids Next Door, and he had to say, it'd been some of the most painful moments of his life. Sometimes, he even found himself wishing the GKND didn't exist, but quickly unwished it; the GKND would make it so that no other kid in the universe would have to feel the wrath of adult tyranny. But still, it didn't bring Numbuh One back. In fact, the more he thought about it, the angrier he got. "Cruddy Galactic Kids Next Door, cruddy rules, cruddy Numbuh Two-Seventy-Four, cruddy Numbuh Three-Sixty-Two…" He muttered the names under his breath as he re-entered the Sector V treehouse. He already had all of his things packed and was ready for Numbuh Eighty-Six to come busting down their door any second now. He was the only one up, however. He didn't want to wake the others. If they could sleep, let them. "Marsupial, koala, kangaroo…" he continued angrily muttering things under his breath as he made himself some cereal. Without a warning, Numbuh Three came bursting into the room, shouting at the top of her lungs. This startled Numbuh Four and he fell to the ground, before getting up again. "What is your cruddy problem, Numbuh Three? I'm trying to eat some cereal here, y'know!" He shouted, angry from all the emotions that stormed his albeit small brain and Numbuh Three for disturbing his quiet thoughts. "Sorry, Cranky-Pants, but today… We all turn thirteen! We're gonna get…" her voice turned to a whisper and she began quivering. "Decommissioned." She said the word like it had a disease. "Duh, I know that, Numbuh Three, why do you think I packed all my stuff up and repainted my door? Does it say '4' anymore?" He pointed to the door that led to his room, the old wood now showing, the red four gone. Numbuh Three was still visibly shaking. "Numbuh Four, I don't want to leave… I'm a Kids Next Door operative! And always will be!" Numbuh Four only knew the fire in her eyes all too well. He had seen it when she had turned her house into an active volcano, when he had repeatedly forgotten to give her a Christmas present, and when he accidentally tore apart her Mr. Huggikins doll. "Listen, Numbuh Three, nobody's a kid forevah… Numbuh One knows that. He'd… H-he wouldn't want us acting like this on our d-decommissioning date," he found himself stuttering and felt anger at himself boil inside him. He was supposed to be strong about this, not weak! "But Numbuh Four, I don't want to grow up!" Numbuh Three threw her head back and began crying, and Numbuh Four grudgingly stayed close to her. If there was one thing he wasn't sure how to behave with girls, it was when they had emotional breakdowns. Typically, he'd avoid them and let someone else comfort them, but now, with Numbuh One gone (and with Numbuh Five sleeping in this morning…) he was the only one there, and wasn't cruel enough to tell her to go it alone. "Kuki," Numbuh Four had grown comfortable using Numbuh Three's real name lately, "it'll be fine. We'll be friends after we're decommissioned, I promise, you understand? You hear me?" His voice became very forceful. After all, he and Kuki would always be friends, no matter what! Numbuh One had even said so before he left! "Wally, you really think so?" She smiled at him. "Think so? I know so!" "Numbuh Five sees Kuki and Wally gettin' real comfy with that cereal," Numbuh Five laughed as she came into the room. But it was forced laughter, Numbuh Four could tell; she was faking it. Her expression went dark as she sat down. "Numbuh Four, I'd like to know why your room is cleared out and why the numbuh four is off your door," she practically growled. "Um, well, today's our de… decommissioning date, Numbuh Five, and, well, I was up before everyone else, had some time to myself and… I don't have to explain myself to you!" Numbuh Four had also found himself despising Numbuh Five's exhibitions of leadership since Numbuh One's departure. Numbuh One was their leader, and he was out there somewhere. Numbuh Five was not their true leader. "Numbuh Four, calm down—" Numbuh Four balled his fists. Numbuh One would always tell him the same thing whenever he got angry over the smallest of things, or got out of control. Numbuh Four then remembered the reason he was so close to Numbuh One. In the first day of school, three bullies had cornered him in the hallway. They shoved him down and took his lunch money, before giving him a wedgy. He had no idea what they were going to do next, but was truly grateful when Numbuh One stood up for him and told the bullies to "Move it or lose it." Then, the school principle stood behind Numbuh One, and Numbuh Four smiled at him. Numbuh One winked. "I'm Nigel, Nigel Uno," he said. "My friends call me Numbuh One. And you are?" "My n-name's Wally, Wallabee Beatles," Numbuh Four had said. "I'm in training to become part of a Kids Next Door sector, my codename's going to be Numbuh Four." "I know, you're going to be in my sector, Sector V, the best sector out there," Numbuh One smiled again. "Well, Wallabee Beatles, I hope you do well now. Remember, you have to stand up for yourself. Courage, my friend. Courage." From that day, Numbuh Four had never let anybody boss him around ever again. In fact, the next day, when those bullies had tried to muscle in on him again, he'd punched one square in the jaw and simply flipped over the top of the other, making the smartest remark he could think of, and leaving the scene (although, school cameras caught it and he was expelled for three days). "Numbuh Four, calm yo'self! Yo' squashin' the cereal box!" Numbuh Five's shouting brought him back from his barrage of memories. He glared at her. "I'll be happier when I'm decommissioned." He grumbled. "I won't remember Numbuh One, or you. And all you do is remind me of 'em." With that, he left the room and went into the living room. He cut on the television and found a new episode of Dragon Ball GT airing, and cut it on. This one was the fifth episode of the series. It wasn't long before the door to the treehouse was knocked down. Numbuh Four immediately joined Numbuhs Two, Three, and Five. Numbuh Eighty-Six stared them down. She didn't look quite as happy as she would normally be about decommissioning fellow operatives. "Uh, Numbuh Eighty-Six, you're not gonna say something to make us feel bad, or, something…?" Numbuh 2 remarked, Numbuh 5 elbowing him hard in the side. "Ow!" He shouted. "What was that for?" "Shut up! It's her decommissioning date, too!" Numbuh Five harshly whispered through clenched teeth. Numbuh Eighty-Six waved her hand. "Whatever, Numbuh Five. Let's go, the whole lot of ya." Numbuh Four jumped when Numbuh Three held onto his arm. "You promised we'd still be friends after we were decommissioned… I hope it doesn't break." Numbuh Four gulped and looked away sheepishly. How could he have been so stupid to promise her something like that?! He could only find comfort in the thought none of them would remember it after being decommissioned. "So, we're really getting decommissioned, huh?" Numbuh Two murmured to Numbuh Eighty-Six. "Who's this we?" She sniffed. "No, just me and the rest of the others turning thirteen. No, Numbuh One and Numbuh Three-Sixty-Two wants you all to become spies… While I get turned into some nasty old adult!" She shouted angrily, balling her fists. Numbuh Four felt an upsurge of anger. "Numbuh One wanted this?! Doesn't he know what we've been through this past week? We've had every villain we know beating down our doors looking to spar with us and every time, we just get our cruddy butts handed to us by them! Without Numbuh One, we're nothing, and he knows it! Why on cruddy Earth would he want to keep us like this?!" "Numbuh Four, CAN IT!" Numbuh Five finally lost her cool with him. "Listen, you can be crazy all you want in your head, but you're on my team, and I don't like it any more than you do, but you can't be yellin' about it and goin' on and on and on! Don't you know what this means? It means Numbuh One trusts us enough to continue the Kids Next Door mission into adulthood! And he's not gone forever, for goodness sakes!" She exclaimed. "No, you listen here, Numbuh Five!" Numbuh Four pulled out his Mustard Gun he always kept with him in his pocket. "I've had enough of lyin' around feelin' sorry for meself and the rest of us!" He went to pull the trigger on the gun, but found he couldn't. Even though all it would do would destroy her hairstyle, he still couldn't do it. He shoved it back in his pocket. "You tell Numbuh One I just can't do it. Numbuh Eighty-Six, I guess I'm in the same boat as you," he muttered, joining beside her. "Oh, no, you aren't!" She glared at him spitefully. "Numbuh Three-Sixty-Two wants you to stay a Kids Next Door member, and you are! Go fix your room and everything! You're STAYING!" Numbuh Four rolled up his sleeves, but turned around and did as he was told. He yanked out the bucket of red paint, splattering some on his orange jacket. "Stupid, cruddy paint! That's my last jacket!" His others had been destroyed in their numerous fights lately. "Stupid, cruddy, Numbuh One!" He painted the number four back on his door, and continued grumbling. Numbuh Four began pulling back boxes with his stuff in it back in his room. He unpacked and began placing back up his posters. He wondered whether he should place back up some of his posters of Kuki… As Numbuh Three entered the room, he quickly thought against it, shoving the tops of the box back onto it, managing to cover the pictures. He had drawn two more recent ones that looked a lot better than the others, and he didn't exactly want her to see. "Wally, what's wrong?" She blatantly asked. "Well…" In all honesty, Numbuh Four wasn't too sure what had happened back there. "Well, I'm not too sure, Kuki. But, I miss Numbuh One, and I don't like Numbuh Five trying to take his place, I guess, and it just makes me so angry…" "But we're not getting decommissioned?" Kuki looked more confused than ever. "Exactly. Which means I'll have to deal with Numbuh Five for the rest of my life until I am decommissioned, if I am ever decommissioned, and I'll always miss Numbuh One," he sighed. "Cruddy Numbuh Eighty-Six, cruddy Numbuh Three-Sixty-Two, cruddy Numbuh One, cruddy Numbuh Five, cruddy wallabee, kangaroo, koala, kiwi, marsupial—" He muttered anything he could think of under his breath with a 'cruddy' reemphasizing it. "So, you want to watch TV or something?" Numbuh Three asked him sweetly. But he rebuffed her harshly without meaning to. "Didn't ya hear Numbuh Eighty-Six? I gotta put all my stuff back in my cruddy room, and then I'm probably gonna get cruddy yelled at by Numbuh Three-Sixty-Two or somethin' like that," he grumbled. Numbuh Three's eyes fell to her feet. "I miss the old Numbuh Four. He didn't sit around and get mad the second someone said something to him." She turned and left the room, leaving Numbuh Four feeling like he'd been slapped in the face. Numbuh Four kicked the box full of his own drawings of Kuki and slumped to the floor. "Why'd I ever join this cruddy thing, anyway?" He shouted to nobody in particular. "Numbuh Four, we need to talk." Numbuh Four was not as surprised as one might think when Numbuh Three-Sixty-Two entered his room. "Numbuh Four, your leader and I have come to a decision. Due to your behavior lately, you've been identified as more of a threat to the Kids Next Door than a benefit. You will undergo two simulated real life events—if you fail a certain one, we will be forced to decommission you." Numbuh Four balled his fists and stood up to face her. "I don't care, Numbuh Three-Sixty-Two. Take me, do what you like. But I hope by 'my leader' you meant Numbuh One," he growled, leaving his room stamping his feet. Numbuh Two walked up to him. "We've been friends since kindergarten, and I've known you for a long time, Numbuh Four, so don't you dare snap at me, but I hope you do well buddy. Even if you have to leave us for that to happen… do it." Numbuh Four nodded. "Hoagie, I won't try to fail, I'll promise ya that much, but I've never been that good at cruddy tests. Numbuh One knows tha—Numbuh Five, you called her here!" He shouted suddenly. "Bless Nessy, he's slow!" Numbuh Eighty-Six exclaimed in a loud whisper. Numbuh Five sighed. "Had to. You get mad at the slightest thing and just blow your top, and you'll start shoutin' out random things. Numbuh Five can't take that risk, Numbuh Four…" as she said this, she said it with the same business-like tone Numbuh One always used, but never looked him in the eye. Numbuh Four just glared at her. "Look at me, Numbuh Five! You will never be Numbuh One, so stop trying!" He burst, and Numbuh Eighty-Six and Numbuh Three-Sixty-Two had to flatten him on the floor to get him into one of the pods in the back of her signature D.O.H.-D.O.H. two-by-four machine. "Next time we come to get a physically gifted operative, we need to get someone stronger, ugh," Numbuh Three-Sixty-Two muttered, a miserable-looking Numbuh Eighty-Six at her side. Numbuh Four slumped to the bottom of the pod, glaring at Numbuh Five as much as he could before she left his vision of sight. He had made a promise to Kuki that they'd still be friends even if they were decommissioned. Would he break it? He hoped not…. And then he thought of the box with the pictures he'd drawn of her in his room. Oh, please, God, don't let her go in there and open that box… He thought desperately. Humph… Hope we get to that Moon Base soon… I gotta pee… Numbuh Four thought to himself angrily, weakly punching the clear glass in front of his face that blocked him off from the rest of the world. Soon enough, the D.O.H.D.O.H. came to a stop, and Numbuh Four recognized the Moon Base. He sighed as he was taken out of his pod by four large, heavily muscled boys. He was being hauled in like a prisoner. "Numbuh Four, you must complete one of these two tests in order to pass. Fail a certain one, and you will be decommissioned, no questions asked. Numbuh One has temporarily returned at his own request to speak with you," Numbuh Three-Sixty-Two said. "Numbuh One? Where?! Tell me, now!" Numbuh Four began to struggle, kicking and elbowing the four boys holding him. They let him go and just as he was about to shout again, a familiar voice called to him. "Numbuh Four, stand down. This is Moon Base, act like you were taught right here," Numbuh One came walking out of the crowd. He was wearing a weird jumpsuit, but otherwise, was the same. He had new sunglasses that had a strap that went all the way around his head like goggles. "Numbuh One!" Numbuh Four couldn't say anything else. But suddenly, anger made him feel like a pot with water inside boiling way over. "You leave us for a week and we're under attack by Stickybeard, Mr. Boss, that cruddy crazy Cat Lady, the cruddy lunch lady, and everyone you can think of and you just march back here and talk to me like nothing's wrong, after all you've put us through—I thought we were gonna get decommissioned today, I've been a jerk to everyone—how dare you just walk right up to me when I'm shoutin' at ya and you don't say a cruddy word?!" He finally ran out of breath, panting. "Well?" "Numbuh Four, you know what happened. I didn't just 'walk out' on anybody. You were there. Just because you're insecure doesn't mean you can yell at your leader. If you don't like Numbuh Five as leader, just don't think of her as one. Listen to her, but pretend it's me talking," Numbuh One sounded exasperated and desperate. With deep regret in his eyes, he pulled out a buzzing device from one of his pockets and stared at it, a frown forming on his face. "I have to go now, Numbuh Four. Good luck. Pass, please, I don't want to lose you," Numbuh One said as he clicked on his rocket shoes, and left. New power and life was breathed into Numbuh Four. He had to pass these tests, no matter what! "Bring on your cruddy tests, Numbuh Three-Sixty-Two, I'll beat 'em all!" He shouted, grinning. "Right," Numbuh Three-Sixty-Two muttered. "Anyway, come on." "So, what's the first test? Gotta take down Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb? That Superchair won't stand a chance against a kabow, and a bop! And a kaboom!" Numbuh Four began aiming punches at nothing in particular, in his mind, taking down Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb's Superchair all on his own. "Numbuh Four, knock it off," Numbuh Three-Sixty-Two said exasperatedly. "The first test, you have to take this box all the way to the end of this course." She opened up a door that led to a long, winding maze. The walls of it stretched all the way to the top of the ceiling. Numbuh Four blinked. "You're jokin', aren't ya?" "No, I'm not. Here," she handed him small box. "You may NOT open it, and if an enemy opens it and reads what's inside…" She ran her index finger over her neck before walking away. Numbuh Four laughed. "Ha! Ain't nobody gonna get this box from me! You'll see! No siree!" He walked into the maze, and the door was slammed shut behind him. It was quite dark in there… He began to pick his way through the maze, jumping and holding his Mustard Gun up to anything that moved. Once, a small hamster scurried across the floor, and he coated it in a thick layer of yellow mustard. Man, I hope that doesn't show up in the report… Numbuh Four thought nervously. He walked past more hamsters (that he didn't coat in mustard) and was getting the feeling this challenge was to test his mindset. "Humph! What do they think, I'm stupid or somethin'?" "Yeah, they do," suddenly, Mr. Boss jumped out of nowhere and snatched the box, beginning to tear it open. Numbuh Four saw everything he'd done with the Kids Next Door flash before his eyes, and then he practically flew at Mr. Boss, punching him square in the jaw and kicking him in the chest. The rather fat man fell to the ground and had a hard time getting back up. Numbuh Four examined the damage to the box. Nothing inside was visible, but it did look like somebody had tried to open it. What if they think it was me? Numbuh Four shook with fear for a moment. Numbuh One was counting on him to complete these tests! He had to, if Numbuh One wanted him to! "Ha! Come after me again, Boss Man, and I'll kick ya so hard you'll think it was a kangaroo!" Numbuh Four gloated. He began running again, dodging projectiles that began shooting at him out of nowhere and avoiding walls that seemed to drop down from the ceiling. "Did they install a cruddy end to this place?" Numbuh Four grumbled as yet another wall slammed down in front of him. But this time, a Senior Citizombie came down with it and began marching towards him. Numbuh Four felt his sweater suddenly become a lot hotter around his neck. The last time he had been around a Senior Citizombie, it had been with Numbuh Three… In a closet… "Numbuh Three? I'm scared…" Numbuh Four shook violently. He could hear the other Senior Citizombies outside the closet door, and he was thankful for Numbuh Three's company. Suddenly, she just shouted, "Kiss me!" Numbuh Four, completely caught off guard, began to sweat and blushed. "What? Are you crazy? No-no-no-no-no-no-no! No! Ain't gonna happe—okay," he leaned in, and she did to. It was almost too good to be true! Too bad it was. Numbuh Three snapped on the light and it turned out, she was a Senior Citizombie. She 'kissed' him, and turned him into one, too. Now he was staring down one that looked almost exactly like her. He gulped and backed away, holding the box firmly in his arm. He yanked out his Mustard Gun and pointed it at the Senior Citizombie's head. "What's wrong, Numbuh Four? You don't want a KISS?" The Numbuh-Three-Senior-Citizombie lookalike laughed hysterically. Numbuh Four felt his hair spike straight up with fear and he screamed (much to his embarrassment) and made a run for it. But this Senior Citizombie was fast. It caught his foot and made him fall on him rump. The citizombie pulled the box right from his arm, and began ripping it apart. Numbuh Four wanted to fight this citizombie with all his might, but memories kept him from doing so. "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR! GET THE BOX!" Numbuh One's yelling made him start, jumping up and accidentally hitting the Senior Citizombie. It turned to Numbuh Four and growled dangerously. "Alright, I don't wanna fight you, but I guess I gotta to get me cruddy box back!" Numbuh Four jumped on top of the Senior Citizombie and began punching and kicking, and even bit it on the shoulder. It dropped the box, and Numbuh Four grabbed it. He turned and ran as fast as he could, finally reaching what looked like light at the end of the tunnel. Finally there, he fell out and panted heavily, throwing the box at a waiting Numbuh Three-Sixty-Two and Eighty-Six. "Take your cruddy box!" Numbuh Four breathed. "Hope you like whatever's in there! I had to go through a cruddy Numbuh Three Citizombie, cruddy Mr. Boss, and more cruddy fluffy hamsters than you can count!" He hollered and droned on and on and on, repeating himself. "Numbuh Four, SHUT UP!" Numbuh Eighty-Six finally shouted. She still had tears in her eyes. Numbuh Four went quiet and glared at her. "Let's see you go through that maze, redhead!" He said pointedly. "Numbuh Four, leave her alone, will you?" Numbuh Three-Sixty-Two sighed exasperatedly. She raised her watch to her mouth and spoke into it, "Numbuh Ninety-Four, come on. As new decommissioning officer, your first task is to decommission Numbuh Eighty-Six." "What?! She was my teacher—are you crazy?" Numbuh Ninety-Four, a Canadian girl by the sound of it, exclaimed through the phone. "I can't decommission my own fellow teammate!" "Sometimes, you have to do hard things, NOW GET UP HERE AND DECOMMISSION ME ALREADY!" Numbuh Eighty-Six shouted at Numbuh Three-Sixty-Two's wristwatch. Numbuh Ninety-Four did not respond, and most likely was stomping up to their floor now. "So, did I pass or what?" Numbuh Four grumbled. "You passed," Numbuh Three-Sixty-Two answered. "And I heard Numbuh One yell at me in there, so where is he? Huh?" Numbuh Four demanded. "We gave him the code to watch you through his dashboard in his S.C.A.M.P.E.R. He said he was proud of you, but wished you would stop living in the past," Numbuh Three-Sixty-Two informed him. "Now come on, you still have one more test to go." "Living in the past? Do I look like I'm livin' in the past? I'm here, ain't I?" Numbuh Four ranted on about it, reemphasizing everything with a 'crud' or 'cruddy' appearing before it. "Numbuh Four, be quiet, please!" Numbuh Three-Sixty-Two finally burst. "I swear, if anyone can drive me nuts, it's you." "Oh, suck a soda or somethin'," Numbuh Four muttered under his breath a little too loudly. Numbuh Three-Sixty-Two pointed to a dark room. "In!" "Why? I ain't afraid of the dark, but I don't wanna go in that stinkin', cruddy room!" Numbuh Four said. "Just go in!" Numbuh Three-Sixty-Two shoved him inside the dark room. "Numbuh Four, this will be SIMULATED. No operatives you see here are real, they are visual illusions, so do not panic. It has been specially designed to test your sanity." Numbuh Three-Sixty-Two's voice played monotonically. Numbuh Four was flabbergasted at the words she spoke. "Do I look like a nutcase to you?!" He shouted at no-one in particular. "Well, well, well! If it isn't Numbuh Four of the Kids Next Dorks!" The Delightful Children From Down The Lane appeared, staring at Numbuh Four with the same laughing scorn in their eyes as always. "You freaks stay away from me! N-Numbuh One killed you five, I remembah it like it was yesterday! You fell off that rollercoaster—and you never got back up! Father, nobody could fix you! Even if you are the lost Sector Z, you're still—" Numbuh Four cut himself off, terrified to the core. The Delightful Children were dead! How was it that they had returned? "Dead? Do we look dead to you?" The Delightful Children laughed maniacally. "Oh, no, we're not, but I don't think Kuki Sanban can say the same for long!" Numbuh Three was tied up to the wall by shackles and chains. Next to her, Numbuhs Five, Two, One, and Two-Seventy-Four were also chained up. Forgetting Numbuh Three-Sixty-Two's words from the second he'd entered the room, his mind plunged into a frenzy of how Numbuh One and Two-Seventy-Four could be tied to the wall; Numbuh One was away in the GKND and Numbuh Two-Seventy-Four was an undercover spy at his own secret base! "Confused yet, Wallabee Beatles?" The Delightful Children taunted him. Numbuh Four gave up thinking (which probably saved him in the longshot) and pulled out his Freeze Gun from his other pocket rather than his Mustard Gun, and took aim; he successfully froze the laughing Delightful Children and began trying to release Numbuh Three. "Wally…?" She was only semi-conscious. She blinked and then fell silent again, and her head slumped. Totally confused, Numbuh Four felt like he was trapped in a tiny box only getting smaller. Then, he realized the walls were closing in on them! "Release all the operatives before the walls flatten you all, Numbuh Four!" Numbuh One's voice shouted. Numbuh Four felt like crying he was so confused. "I'm tryin', Numbuh One, I'm tryin'!" He finally got Numbuh One untied and the walls stopped closing in. The walls began backing up and the Delightful Children and Numbuhs One, Two, Three, and Five all vanished. He was left standing alone in the dark room again. The door to it opened, and he practically threw himself out of it. "Are you out of your mind throwing me in there?" Numbuh Four immediately began shouting. "The walls could have killed me in there! If just some cruddy walls can kill me, what the heck was that supposed to do? Scare the crud out of me?" He rambled on and on, shouting the same things over and over again. "Numbuh Four, SILENCE!" Numbuh Three-Sixty-Two exclaimed. "You passed both tests." "Now you look here, sistah, I ain't here to get sent for decommissionin'—wait, what?" He blinked at her. "You passed, now go home, for goodness' sakes!" Numbuh Three-Sixty-Two boomed. Suddenly, her wristwatch rang and she pressed a button on it. "Talk to me, Numbuh Ninety-Four," she said. "It's done," Ninety-Four sniffed. "Numbuh Eighty-Six has been decommissioned and sent back to Earth to live an average lifestyle as a… teenager." "Good work, Ninety-Four. No more decommissions today, Numbuh Eighty-Six took care of the rest earlier today, and Numbuh Four's passed his two challenges. And please send him a M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H., please, so he can get out of the Moonbase! He's driving me CRAZY!" END TRANSMISSION Trivia *In this one, Numbuh Four states that he is turning thirteen. The others do not specifically say they are, but imply they are. However, later in Operation R.E.H.O.M.E., Numbuh Four states that his birthday is "next Thursday". This is because all of the Sector V operatives were set to be decommissioned on the same day, but Numbuh Four's dialogue in this chapter would still be wrong. He could have also meant in R.E.H.O.M.E. that his birthday party was next Thursday. *Numbuh Four's dialogue represents his accent. i.e., "ever" is "evah" due to how he does not pronounce 'er' at the end of words, and words ending with 'ing' do not have the 'g' at the end. *Numbuh 94, the author's pen-name, is an original character. Her looks are not detailed until her appearance in Operation F.U.L.B.R.I.G.H.T. **As well, Numbuh Ninety-Four was originally going to be called Numbuh Ninety-Two, but in several episodes, there is an operative with this numbuh, forcing the author to re-numbuh the original character. ***In several other missions, Numbuh Ninety-Four is mistakenly called Numbuh Ninety-Two due to this. *Numbuh 531, another original character, also makes an appearance. *Numbuh Four and Numbuh Five's hostility towards each other is first shown. *Numbuh Three appears to not be as childish as she is in the series. This may be because she is 12/13 and may be based off her personality as explored in Operation W.H.I.T.E.H.O.U.S.E. and I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. Category:Episodes Category:Sequel episodes Category:Season 7 episodes